


Movie Night

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. “ This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home…”600th quakerider fic!
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



Having movie nights with Daisy started by accident. It had started during one of the rare times Robbie actually got sick enough to stay home. 

Confined to his bed, Daisy had plopped down next to him and they worked their way through her cache of pirated movies. Or well, she did that. Robbie had ended up sleeping his way through most of it.

After that, it became a tradition. At least once a week, the two of them would stay up well into the night marathoning. 

90 percent of the time, they did this at his house. But some nights, like tonight, they ended up at Daisy’s room in the Lighthouse.

Tonight they were halfway through the second season of Lucifer and as the clock on the wall crept closer to 2 AM, the more Robbie didn’t want to leave. 

Daisy noticed his drifting attention pretty fast. She paused the show, turning her gaze to him. “What's wrong?” 

“It’s nothing. I should probably leave soon, is all,” Although he didn’t say it, they both heard the ‘but’ at the end of that sentence.

Daisy leaned closer, “But?” She prompted.

Robbie felt his heart pound, becoming hyper aware of how close she was to him in that moment. “But I want to stay,” and they both knew he wasn't just talking about finishing the episode.

Daisy gave him a soft smile. “Then stay.”

”Okay.”


End file.
